


Half the Fun

by phdfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Corsetry, Drabble, Dressing, F/M, Fluff, Laces, No Sex, Prompt Fic, Zip Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela asks Fenris to give her a hand with her corset - but it's tougher than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janiejanine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/gifts).



> This fic written in response to the "Zip Me" prompt from janiejanine!

“Do me up?” she said, looking back at him over her shoulder.

“Do you always leave your quarters half-dressed?” Fenris grumbled, grasping the laces that dangled from her open corset.

“Only when there’s no one around to help me,” she said with a wink.  “You need to pull on those, sweet thing.”

Fenris gave an experimental tug on the laces.  “How do you stand this infernal contraption?” he said.

“You get used to it,” she said lightly.  “Pull tighter.”

He pulled on the laces, and the edges of the corset started to draw together.  She leaned forward, away from him, and grasped the edge of a nearby table.  The position gave him a tempting view of the top of her thighs.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” she said.  “It needs to be  _tight_.”

He pulled harder, and Isabela’s knuckles whitened on the table.  The corset crept together across her back, her white tunic bunching up in the gap between the edges.

“Harder!” she demanded, and Fenris braced himself against her body – knee pressing against the warmth of her thighs – and  _pulled_.

Isabela gasped as the breath was forced out of her lungs, and bent over further, letting the tunic travel up to reveal the curves of her bottom.

“Good,” she said, her voice a whisper.  “Now tie it.”

He struggled with the laces, to get them to behave.  Or perhaps, if he was honest with himself, to allow himself more of the pleasure of being pressed against her backside.

When he could draw it out no longer, and a neat bow adorned the top of her corset, he stepped back and folded his arms.

“There you go,” he said.  “Done.”

She stood upright and turned to face him, smoothing down her tunic as she did so, and raised an eyebrow.

“Now if you think that was fun,” she said with a smirk, “You should try helping me to get undressed.”

“Well,” he said, and gave an embarrassed cough.  “You know I’m always willing to help a friend.”


End file.
